LOVE IS LIKE A RIDDLE
by sophiahannah
Summary: am...it's a one shot story...Hope you like this and find out how Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura stood up for their love and how trust was built within a short time


**LOVE IS LIKE A RIDDLE...**

Love is like a riddle that we think it's easy but it's really hard.

We thought that love is so easy but it's the hardest thing I ever learned and known.

I could really wish that Love is like a program that we can install and uninstall if we want too...

Love is like a riddle that we need to solve to have answers in our questions...

Love is like a riddle because it's so tricky... It's like a pitcher full of water in it. But every time you put water in it there's a possibility that the pitcher can't hold any more because of pressure... It may have some holes which your investments can be loose...

Love is like a riddle that we should trace and think of... because we need clues to solve our mystery...

Love is really hard to describe because when you already experience it... it's like fantasy but there's always a witch that don't let the main cast to be happy...

When Love comes into your ways... We all have different description... just like Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga...

(Hope you like this one shot...)

There is a girl named Mikan... well she's different from the other girls... She's more understanding, more forgiving, like a perfect girl... She's beautiful... a pink glossy hair, dark blue eyes, curly eyelashes, smooth face and white complexion... She's smart in fact she remained top 1 every school year...almost all the boys adores her and really likes her I mean loves her...

They say that she's easy to love coz... she's one of a kind...and she doesn't have any boyfriends at all as in _"N.B.S.B."Or "No Boyfriend Since Birth". _

It's a beautiful morning and she accidentally bumped Natsume...

Natsume... was also different from the other guyz... He's like the bad boy but... He's kind a cute actually his really handsome. He's also kind, nice but there's something wrong with his attitude...

He plays the heart of the girls or the girlfriends he had. He does these things just to hide his true personality... Which is...? He's really afraid to lose his true love...that's why he does these things in order to hide it...

Mikan said that she was really sorry for what had happen... She said that she'll pay for the coffee that was spilled on the floor...

Natsume said that... she doesn't have to pay but they should have a date...

At first Mikan had a second thought but she realized that she wants to have many friends so she said "YES"

After classes... Natsume reserved two seats from the Deli palm restaurant and they had a short talk... they shared some facts about them...

Mikan liked Natsume because she was impressed about Natsume Hyuuga... Actually Mikan liked those guyz who where simple and just being their selves unlike her ex-suitors they were all aggressive and can't accept who they really are...

Natsume and his friend got talked about some things and discussed... Someone challenged him and starts a bet that he and Mikan should be " bf and gf" after a month if not there's something bad will happen to Natsume...

The next day...

Natsume showed his signs to Mikan that he also likes... They had sparkling moments...like... every day Natsume suits her every day and many more...

After 3 weeks and 6 days of courting her and a day before a month Mikan said yes to Natsume...

His friends asked that are they together now? And Natsume said yes but they tricked Natsume and his friends told Mikan about what they bet.

Mikan was shocked he even asked Natsume about it and Natsume said that he didn't say yes or to agree to their bet...

Mikan said stop with her voice loud and her face was almost to cry... She said that he should stop explaining because these conversations were none sense after all...

Mikan ran and walked out to Natsume's place after all Mikan's first love was Natsume... So, Mikan was really hurt about what she heard and discovered...

_At that same date..._

_Natsume was walking along the street and it's almost late..._

_Natsume feels also guilty and he got hurt..._

_Suddenly..._

_He felt like someone's following him..._

_It's his friend Ruka..._

_While Natsume was walking they talked about what happened about Mikan and him..._

_After that short talk..._

_Suddenly Ruka was angry and he tried to stab Natsume... But Natsume avoided it and Ruka kept on trying to kill Natsume and tell the truth that he's the one who told Mikan about their secret that Natsume really didn't agree to their bet and he refused it..._

_After Natsume found out that... he got sad about it because he lost the girl he liked and and his first love and first ever girl friend he was loyal and he loved the most. Natsume got confused and think about it..._

_Ruka got a chance to stab Natsume and when he was able to stab Natsume at his back... Ruka got stab Natsume and he saw blood dropping on the floor he thinks that he killed Natsume because he was so obsessed with Mikan he will try all those possibilities just to get his love... MIKAN..._

_But when he looked at it closely..._

_It was Mikan he stabbed... Mikan covered Natsume... and Ruka was shocked about it..._

"I can't believe it!" Ruka said shockely...

"Why did you do it?" I thought you were mad to Natsume...

"NO!" Mikan said it weakly...

"I'm not mad to Natsume all this time in fact I outsmarted you Ruka!" " I also saw your envious looks to Natsume when we were together and I only done it for good to make him see the real truth that you weren't a good friend of him..."Mikan said it... 

"_Really you've done it for me?" Natsume answered back_

Ruka ran away and Natsume rushed Mikan to the hospital and hoped that she will be good...

The doctor said that there's a lot of blood that Mikan's had lost... Natsume asked if what's the blood type of Mikan and he found out that they had the same blood type...

_Natsume donated some of his blood..._

_When Mikan's already fine..._

_They figure it out how or what will they do to Ruka... Mikan suggested that they will let it pass because after all Ruka went to the hospital and sorry for what he had and Natsume and Mikan forgave him and forget all what had happen..._

Ruka accepted that Mikan really loves Natsume that much and he's happy for them...

_While..._

Natsume and Mikan and their love for each other got stronger and stronger...

Every day they didn't waste time... every second counts, every minute counts, every hour counts and every single moment they had they will treasure it no matter what will happens...

-END -

( HOPE YOU LIKED MY STRORY BECAUSE I THINK IT IS COMMON BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL VIEW YOUR COMMENTS THANKS... HOPE YOU LIKED IT.)

LOVE WILL CONQUER ALL PROBLEMS, ALL THOSE CHALLENGES IN LIFE. LOVE IS REALLY LIKE A RIDDLE THERE'SO MANY CLUES THAT WE NEED TI FIND OUT AND SOLVE OUR MYSTERY... LOVE RIDDLES...


End file.
